Father Hood
Father Hood is a 1993 Hollywood Pictures comedy-drama film starring Patrick Swayze and Halle Berry and directed by Darrell Roodt. Plot The film starts off with Eddie and Kelly waiting in front of a prison waiting for their father to be released, Jack is playing cards with a police officer. The policeman tells Jack how he has to go to trail and how it's easy, Jack refuses reliably regarding he has a major deal with a briefcase full of $25 Million. While Jack is at his apartment that night, a knock appears at the door, Jack Prepares Armed, surprisingly it's his daughter Kelly. She regardedly pleads for him to take Eddie out of Bigelow, as Jack says she's leaving. Kelly stays the night. The Next day Jack Is awaken by his buddy Jerry's call. Jack Reassures he'll be in New Orleans as soon as he can. Jack goes to court, he demands a visit with his son Eddie finally, The judge agrees. Jack Just asks him if he's eating enough. Jack drives in front of the bigelow bus, stopping it, he goes on it armed demanding for Eddie to be uncuffed, a girl named Delores also pleads to be uncuffed as she is pregnant. A cop is now following them, Jack loses him by driving out in front of another lane. Jack dumps her off at her former foster parent's house. Jack, Kelly And Eddie flee off to the grandmother's house, he plans to dump them there but she's a gambler and cheat so so the cops are after her too. Jack stays the night, he is awoken by his raging mother telling him to read the paper. They are driving to emanate from the cops, a cop presumably chases them for speeding but Jack keeps driving faster and faster trying to rid the cop away, the cop's car flips over a cliff and the cop is badly injured so they end up fleeing. They are driving away into a desert they fight frequently until Jack dumps them off on a road he quickly changes his mind, making a U Turn to get them. At the hoover damn a bunch of cops are there looking for them as Kelly and Eddie are about caught Jack sneaks them away prior to hot wiring a car to set off a distraction to all the cops. Jack calls Kathleen Mercer threatening her about her writing she promises Jack a reduced sentenced for good behavior (2 years) While negotiating at a gas station for blankets, Jack leaves his ring there, the employee calls the police reporting them. While Jack Is driving at night, he gets woozy, asking Kelly to take over she ends up until the next day, getting into an accident. They obtain a nearby cave they attempt getting into a car but Eddie declines, saying he's going in the cave. With all the cops observing them, Jack hustles the two into the cave. The police safely helps the tourists out, the lights are turned out, with the help of Eddie's flashlight they seemingly navigate through the cave, they find a ladder, climbing out of it they discover a boat on the back of some truck they all sneak into the back as the boat on the truck departs. They eat turkey and sleep on the Boat .Finally arriving in the boating destination, Jack starts up the boat, stealing it. A helicopter spots them, the police tell Jack to shut the engine off, ignoring it, Jack keeps driving, Kelly locates a handgun, accidentally firing it, the boat starts on fire, with all the smoke building up the police are unable to capture the three. They jump out, over a bridge, hitching a ride on the back of somebody's truck. They are discarded at Jerry's place, letting themselves in, Jack is searching for Jerry, Jerry thinks it's a crook but it ends up Jack. Jerry and Jack shoot the breeze, as Jack has a Shower and is delighted to guns and whiskey. Kelly sneaks out to Town to see her Boyfriend, (Jack asks Eddie) as he goes out looking for her, he stands there watching Kelly talk to her Boyfriend. That Night Jack plans dumping them off at Jerry's. As Jack And Jerry depart, Kelly and Eddie realize that they won't be coming back so they abruptly sneak into the back of the trunk. As The two greedy crooks enter the boat where they get that briefcase, they pull up right behind the car with the briefcase in it. Jerry hears a noise coming from the back, he attempts getting out to see what it was until Jack insists him staying. It ends up Kelly And Eddie snuck with. Jack orders for the trunk to be poped, Jerry regrets. Jack holds a gun to his head. Finally Jerry pops it forcibly, Jack gets the kids out starting another fight, the two men with the briefcase overhear it, they drive off as an irritated Jerry quickly follows them behind. The two men escort out firing at Jerry causing Jerry to bleed and for his car to be flipped over into the ocean. Jack about deprives them for the money, he immediately loses the courage. The Next Day Lazzaro is giving a speech in front of the jury in a courtroom, explaining Kelly's escape, Jack, Kelly, Eddie And Kathleen arrive. When Jack's turn to speak he briefly discuses how he didn't know he had a son or daughter. Kelly sheds tears how he just walked away. Afterwards, in a waiting room Jack alone with Eddie and Kelly, shows love towards them and care as he briefly hugs them both. When time to leave, Kathleen sits beside Eddie And Kelly. 2 years later, Kelly and Eddie are waiting for their father to be released. Finally Jack hurries out giggling as he heads toward them hugging. The Film Ends While they hug. Cast *Patrick Swayze as Jack Charles *Halle Berry as Kathleen Mercer *Sabrina Lloyd as Kelly Charles *Brian Bonsall as Eddie Charles *Michael Ironside as Jerry *Diane Ladd as Rita *Bob Gunton as Lazzaro *Adrienne Barbeau as Celeste *Georgann Johnson as Judge *William Bumiller as Travis *Vanessa Marquez as Delores *Martha Velez as Mrs. Carter *Ray DeMattis as Lawyer *Josh Lucas as Andy Category:Hollywood Pictures films Category:1993 films Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-13 rated films